rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Federation
The Galactic Federation was a major galactic or intergalactic organization that controlled significant areas of the universe. History In the episode The Wedding Squanchers, ''it is revealed that there are 6,048 earth-like planets in the Federation including Earth, which joins it at the end of the episode. The Federation government is served and also ruled by the bug-like Gromflomites, http://fedconnect.galacticfederation.com/post/158330135997/human-shapes-are-wild[[The Rickshank Rickdemption]] although it does include members of other species. Rick Sanchez, Birdperson, and Squanchy are known to be rebels against the organization, fighting numerous battles to free various planets from its control and committing many "atrocities" against it in the process. In the episode ''The Wedding Squanchers, it is revealed that Tammy, along with her parents, were undercover agents for the Galactic Federation in order to catch the rebels affiliated with Birdperson and Rick. At the end of the episode, Earth officially joins the Federation opening it to direct alien contact and tourism. The Federation has been shown to possess guarded security checkpoints, including one on Earth shown at the end of The Wedding Squanchers, as well as control over the galaxy's Interdimensional Customs as shown in the ''Pilot''. Additionally, a high-security Federation outpost is featured in Mortynight Run. It also appears to posses numerous prisons, one of which Rick was taken to at the end of The Wedding Squanchers. However, in The Rickshank Rickdemption, the prison which held Rick is shown to be destroyed as a result of Rick teleporting the Citadel of Ricks into the middle of the prison. The currency of the Federation is Blemflarcks, although they appear to simply be called "Federal Credits" on Earth. Upon the Smith's return to Earth in The Wedding Squanchers, a passing robot offers Jerry Smith "complimentary" antidepressant pills, then charges him 7,000 credits for the medicine. The robot also sends Jerry to a location where he can get his new job. All Federation jobs on Earth appeared to pay only pills. It is mentioned that the prison, where Rick is held, used to hold the most wanted and most sensitive data, in which anyone with the level 9 access code had access to. It is also mentioned that anyone with the level 9 access code has the capability to "collapse the government". Rick used this to his advantage by manipulating the value of the Federation's currency from one to zero, which causes mayhem within the government and results in the President of the Federation committing suicide. What happens afterwards is that the Federation collapses in on itself, causing many of their ships to leave Earth. As of now the Galactic Federation is considered to now be a defunct government. However some members seem to still remain in operation, with Tammy Gueterman leading them. The Galactic Federation runs on its own calendar. Which appears to be about 2.6 times faster than earth calendar (Morty: 35.9 GFY / 14 EY = 2.57 ; Summer: 47 GFY / 17.9 = 2.61) as seen here the multiplier for their ages doesn't have any overlap so without any further explanation from the show it could be concluded that summer is 18 now. Galactic Forces The military of the Galactic Federation is referred to as the Galactic Militia, and is shown to be primarily comprised of Gromflomite soldiers. Other Federation security forces, which may or may not be part of the same organization, include prison guards and Interdimensional Customs agents. Some individual member-worlds of the Galactic Federation have their native police forces, such as the Gear World. Structure Even though at first glance, The Galactic Federation appears to be have a democratic structure as it was ruled by a president but the process of how such presidents are elected into service is unknown. However there are many signs that the Galactic Federation is a dictatorship. First off, the federation is riled by the gromflomites and there has been no known politicians from other species who serve the federation. Also, Rick described the Federation as bureaucrats and further implied that their prisons are brutal and cruel towards their prisoners. They also appear to be financially hypocritical as Jerry was served piles that were "complimentary" but he was charged 7,000 credits for the pills and the Federation also paid their employees on Earth in pills despite having blemflarcks as the Federation's official currency. They also appear to not respect the cultures of other species as Summer claimed that the Federation weaponized the Eiffel Tower. It is also implied that the Galactic Federation destroys planets as well as Scorpon, who was apparently a rebel against the federation, fell victim to his planet getting destroyed. All of this implies that the Gromflomites view humans and other alien species as second class citizens. In addition, a rebel faction, led by birdperson further imply that the Federation is an oppressive government as they claimed to fight against them in the name of freedom and many humans including Rick, Summer, and Mr. Goldenfold openly disagreed with The Federation's apparent oppressive nature. Fall In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", the citadel of Ricks is teleported into the Galactic Federation prison by Rick C-137, causing a massive outbreak, from there on, he made the Federation's currency decrease dramatically in value. The Galactic Federation continued to collapse from there. Known planets Among the known planets in the Galactic Federation are: * Bird World * Earth (Until "The Rickshank Rickdemption") * Gear World Gallery * Gromflomite 2.png | Gromflomite prison guard. Gromflomite 3.png | Gromflomite security guard. Gromflomites.png | Squad of gromflomites. Note squad leader in back. Gromflomite.png | Armored gromflomite. Gear Cop 2.png | Gear World policeman. Gear Cops.png | Gear World police. Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists